


The ABCs of Kinks and Fetishes

by whathef_lower (fangirlhaven)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CG/L, Fluff, Multi, Smut, dd/lg, hella kinky bih
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlhaven/pseuds/whathef_lower
Summary: BTS x Reader smutThese will all be one-shots and include mainly a female reader. The kinks/fetishes and a brief synopsis of each one shot will be listed before the beginning of each one.





	The ABCs of Kinks and Fetishes

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be 26 chapters since there are 26 letters in the alphabet. I will have each chapter formatted as below, so that you an skip chapters if you don't vibe with that kink or whatever the case may be. Enjoy!
> 
> Kink/Fetish: age play- the act of roleplaying as a small child or younger, is not necessarily sexual in nature, considered a lifestyle to many
> 
> Synopsis: Yoongi always took such good care of his baby girl. (little reader, not in little space, and daddy Yoongi!!)

    The one thing you could count on Yoongi for no matter what was his attention. Even if he was busy or stressed, he always made sure you were well cared for. Right now was no different.

    "What's the magic word, princess?" Yoongi teased, trailing his hand to rest just above your heat.

    You whined, wishing he wouldn't make you say it. "Please, daddy. I want you."

   He chuckled. "As you wish, baby girl."

    Yoongi made his way down your body, leaving marks along the way. He reveled in your soft gasps, amused at your vain attempt to get his mouth where you wanted it. Once he reached your thighs, he looked up at you with a smirk and mischief evident in his brown eyes.

    He gripped your ass and pulled your core closer to him. Carefully, he planted open mouthed kisses to your ample inner thighs, biting here and there.

    The teasing kisses only left you wanting more, your hips betraying you as his warm breath ghosted over your clothed center.

    "What's the matter, pumpkin?" Yoongi asked, but just before you could respond, he gave your wetness a soft, lingering kiss.

    You inhaled sharply. "D-daddy..."

    "That's my name, baby. Now let daddy take care of you, precious." Yoongi hooked his fingers in the flimsy material of your panties and slid them off your body.

    He groaned at the sight, brushing your lips with a knuckle. "Fuck, sweetheart. Did you get this wet just for daddy?"

    All you could manage was a weak "yes, daddy", wound as you were.

    You looked down at him, anticipation causing you to gnaw on your bottom lip. He caught your eye and gave you a look so intense that had you had to look away.

    His warm tongue carefully flicking your clit took you by surprise, your thighs clamping closed around your daddy's head in surprise.

    "No, no, buttercup." Yoongi scolded as he opened your legs despite your meek protests.

    "Daddy's going to make you cum, darling. Gonna get that sweet pussy of yours leaking." His voice seemed to be at an octave lower than before and you could feel his fingers digging into your hips to keep you in place.

    You let out a low whine, incredibly turned on by those words.

   His lips tilted into a knowing smile. "Isn't that what you want, princess? For daddy to milk you of all your cum?"

    Embarrassed, you nodded, wanting to squirm, but unable to do so with Yoongi in betwixt your legs.

    "I need you to hold your legs open for daddy then. Can you do that for me, baby doll?"

    Wordlessly, you raised your legs up and held them, so that your feet were still on the bed, but your legs were spread wide open, your wet core exposed for Yoongi to see.

   He took his time riling you up even though he knew how impatient you could be, peppering your lips with kisses as he easily slid a finger in you. You could already feel your walls start to pulse with want at the attention as you greedily sucked in another finger without any trouble.

    "Baby," you said, reminding him to pay attention to your clit.

    Yoongi shushed you. "Daddy knows, baby girl." And with that his tongue was on your clit and you let out a loud moan.

   He knew just how to please your body and wasted no time in making you orgasm. His talented tongue and fingers worked in tandem and soon you were clenching around three of his fingers as you came with a keen.

    He pulled those same three fingers out and carefully licked them clean. The sight made your sensitive pussy quiver and your cheeks flush.

    After giving you a show, Yoongi went right back to work, making you cum again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on Wattpad
> 
> mayhaps I just outed myself, who knows?


End file.
